


Silent Witnesses

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: In honor of May 14th, the day of departure... They were not as alone as they thought... observed by silent witnesses of their parting... Please R&R! Thank you.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Silent Witnesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sueb262](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sueb262/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I still don't own Ruroken... this unworthy one humbly wishes that such disclaimers were unnecessary, since it seems so obvious that this one is not Watsuki-sama, that it most certainly does...

**Silent Witnesses**

They say that fireflies are the souls of the dead. That those who fell in battle, lost lovers, or faded dreams take the form of tiny, dazzling lights in the night sky.

Perhaps her soul was one of the many that flew around the couple in the darkness. She could have been the one who lighted first on his cheek before flitting to the girl he embraced. As though begging him not to distance himself. Not to make the same mistake again. Not to kill this one with his absence. But of course even if it was her, her voice was silenced, and he ignored the soft green glow…

Maybe another… the one that lit upon her crushed heart before flying off into the darkness was one of her dreams fading away as he put distance between them. Perhaps it was a manifestation of his "sayonara." Or a reflection of her glistening tears…

Or maybe they _are_ nothing more than a mass of small insects destined to live and die short lives. Lives only defined by their light and what little joys and sorrows, wishes and dreams… and devastation that they witness.

Not so different perhaps than those whose lives they light.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just a very short one-shot that was written in honor of May 14th (as sueb262 said in her own fic "the day time stopped in the Kamiya dojo"--i love the way that sounds...) I've written this scene before from Kenshin's POV, and of course, Watsuki has shown us Kaoru's... so I thought I'd try something different (blame it on lack of sleep and utter exhaustian affecting my writing...) Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
